A Night Like No Other
by WAZZZUUPP
Summary: What happens when Vital and Alex want to celebrate an amazing performance? Read to find out. Story is a lot better than summary.


This is a story that me and the amazing ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt a while back. Completely forgot to post it. So ya, here it is.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kissing was good. They'd kissed before. It was nice. They were kissing now in fact.

"Mm...Vitaly..." Alex moaned as the other bit his lip.

"Mmm..." Vitaly moaned in response, he loved to kiss his lion boyfriend. He opened his eyes to look at the lion he was kissing, everything about him was perfect, and his eyes were the best feature of his face. Even though they were closed he could still imagine the pretty blue orbs in his mind.

The lion was being pushed up against the wooden wall inside Vitaly's cart. The tiger's paws were wrapped around Alex's hips holding him in place.

Vitaly continued to kiss Alex while holding the lion to the wall, picking him up slightly. He rubbed his paws on Alex's hips and back.

Alex was forced to wrap his legs around the tiger's waist for support, holding his shoulders. He felt the other's mouth latch to his throat. "Ahh..."

Vitaly nibbled on Alex's throat and shoulders, not enough to break the skin though. All the while still trailing his paws all over the lion. After a while of this he grabbed onto Alex's legs and completely picked him up and carried him over to his bed and laid him down. He then climbed on top of the lion and resumed kissing him.

"Mh!" Alex exclaimed as he was thrown down on the bed with a little whimper. Wait, wait this was going kind of fast wasn't it? But he didn't know how or if he really wanted to say stop.

Instinctively the lion's paws pushed up against the tiger's chest.

"Vhat?" The tiger asked, wondering if he did something wrong.

"Wait." The lion panted breathlessly.

"Vhat's wrong?" The tiger asked concerned.

"Y-You're going kind of fast don't you think?" Alex laughed. "I mean we can work up to it-" His sentence was blocked by those lips again as he was completely ignored. Well. He'd always said they needed to work on communicating. He was ignored then too..

Vitaly pressed his lips to Alex's again, but did not completely ignore the lion's request. He lifted Alex by his shoulders and sat him on the bed, along with himself, and continued to kiss him. While kissing him, he slowly started to sneak his tounge into Alex's mouth, deepening the kiss.

The lion gasped as that thick tongue found its way into his mouth. He just moaned, eyes shutting in that pleasure.

He continued to make-out with the lion in front of him, while raking through the fur on his back with his claws. Every now and then he would release a moan into Alex's mouth, he was in sheer bliss right now.

Alex could feel the throbbing between his legs begin and his eyes averted down momentarily. But that was enough for the tiger to follow his eyes down to his growing shame.

Vitaly looked to see what his lover was looking at and all he could do is smile and snicker slightly. He then reconnected there lips and started to rub up and down, causing friction between them.

Alex moaned loudly into the kiss, gripping onto the tiger tightly.

Vitaly was loving every moment of this. The moaning lion beneath him, being held on to by him, and the pleasure was an added bonus. He continued to do exactly what he was doing, seeing how Alex was loving it.

The lion shuddered in pleasure, whimpering and trying to grind his hips back to get more.

Vitaly noticed something hard poking him every now and then and he had a good idea what it was. He took one of his paws off of Alex's back and gently brushed over Alex's member.

"A-Ah!" The lion bucked his hips up, gasping out as he stared at the bigger cat's lewd grin.

After seeing the reaction he got from something so simple, he was excited to see what other reactions he could get from the lion from other things. He placed his paws on Alex's thighs and began to rub up and down, going further up each time until...

Alex felt the large paw wrap around his length, starting to gently squeeze as a clear bead formed at the head of his member. He clutched the bed.

Vitaly started to very gently and slowly rub up and down, almost teasing the lion. When he saw the bead forming on the top of Alex's member he bent down and gave the lions head a lick, enjoying very much what he got.

The lion moaned out, cheeks heating up. He looked like an innocent female.

Vitaly kept on rubbing up and down, every now and then kissing Alex on the lips or on his chest. He was taking pride in getting the reactions and sounds he was getting from the lion, and his member was now standing tall just from the sight of it all.

Soft moans escaped the lion's muzzle as he was in a haze of pleasure.

Vitaly then just stopped all of the sudden.

Alex opened his eyes, wondering what was happening as he looked at the tiger in question.

"Are you ready?" Vitaly asked.

"Ready, ready for wh-?"

Vitaly bent down and started to take Alex's length into his mouth.

"HAH!" Alex screamed, claws digging into the bed beneath him.

Vitaly smiled, then started to bob his head up and down.

The lion felt the pleasure go through him as he threw his head back, shutting his eyes tight. "Oh~"

The tiger picked up the speed gradually, while grabbing onto the lions butt for support. Everytime he would bob his head down he would try and take more of the lion into his mouth. After successfully doing this, he picked up the pace even more. He would every now and then circle his tounge around the head of his member.

At this point the lion was crying out at every bob and swirl of the tongue, breathing ragged as his whole body jerked or twitched in some way. "VITALY!"

Vitaly picked up the speed even more, looking like a blur as he gave pleasure to the lion.

The lion purred and even growled, feeling his end start to rise quickly. "Ah...Ah! I'm- ah!"

The tiger didn't stop or go any slower.

"AH!" Alex cried and finally he arched his back in sheer bliss when he climaxed.

Vitaly didn't let up. He continued to pump Alex's rod, swallowing the seed that spilled into his mouth.

The lion was speechless and in a bit of shock, panting. Did they just seriously do that? It was still amazing.

Alex's eyes shut in exhaustion as his body fell back against the bed. "Mn..."

Vitaly got up and placed a kiss on Alex's lips. "So..."

The lion was still breathless, not even having the ability to speak. He was too spent.

Vitaly saw that Alex was exhausted. "So, do you vant me to leave so you can sleep?"

"W-what?" Alex managed to ask after a while.

"Vould you like me to go back to my cart, so you can rest for the big day tommorow. It ez late after all." Vitaly said, acting almost like a parent.

"I-I'm okay." Alex said yet he was trembling.

"Are you zure? Your appereance doesn't really zay the same." Vitaly said with a concerned/playful smirk.

"That was just... a-amazing..." Alex said in between pants.

"It vas, wasn't et." Vitaly said with a small laugh.

"Do...Do you want me to...?" The lion didn't know how to really ask it.

"Only if you vant to." Vitaly didn't want to pressure him to do anything.

Alex felt those soup flavored lips press against his again as his body was lifted up against Vitaly's. Those orange paws grabbed his hips, pulling them up and the lion felt something huge poke against his thigh.

Vitaly kissed Alex very passionately, embarrassing him with his arms. Very aroused by the sexy lion beneath him.

The lion moaned, letting it happen as his arms were pinned down.

Using his own legs he pinned down Alex's, while grabbing on to his wrists and pinning him down there to, his nails digging into the lions wrists slightly.

The lion stared up with his blue eyes, the thighs on his own spreading his apart. His heart hammered in his chest, throat dry. W-was this happening? This was happening...and he wanted it...

"Vitaly push into me." Alex said and didn't know his mouth could make words like that.

"What? Are y-you sure?" He asked, a little taken aback.

"I WANT you, okay? I...I need- I think I need you."

The tiger chuckled a little. "I love you Alex, my brave little lion." He planted a kiss on Alex's lips. "Vhich position ez more...comfterable for you?" Vitaly asked, trying to make it as easy as possible for Alex. He could see that the lion was nervous, but so was he honestly, he to had never done anything like this.

"Position?" Wasn't there only the face to face one? What other position was he tal-

The lion was gently turned over on his stomach.

OH.

Vitaly had basic knowledge on what to do, and saw that Alex really had no clue what to do, so he took over and flipped Alex over. Vitaly positioned himself at Alex's entrance, he then bent down to Alex's ear and whispered seductivly "are you ready?"

The lion chuckled nervously, trying to play it off as if he wasn't terrified out of his mind. "Y-yeah. Cool. I'm ready. I'm totally-"

"Alex, if you don't feel comfterable doing this you don't have to. I don't vant you doing something that terrifies you just for me."

"I am not terrified!" Alex glared back at him defensively.

"Okay, not terrified but you are nervous, that I can tell."

"I just...I never did this before okay? There..."

"I could tell that." He said with a smile. "I'll take it slow, okay."

Vitaly smiled and kissed Alex. He repositioned Alex and himself. While Alex was nervous about doing this, he was kind of eager to try the new thing. Vitaly lined himself up to the lions entrance. He had an idea to help make it easier for Alex. He bent down and started to kiss him, distracting him. He then lowered himself into Alex a couple of inches.

"Ah!" The lion tensed up at the intrusion, a slight pain in his hole as that thickness went through it. He gritted his teeth, clenching his eyes shut.

The tiger closed his eyes in pleasure, momentarily forgetting the squirming lion beneath him.

He opened his eyes and saw that Alex was in somewhat discomfort. "Vant to continue?"

Alex just whimpered, shaking.

"Alex?" Vitaly started to pull out, afraid he had really hurt the lion.

"I-I'm okay...d-don't pull out."

He stopped moving. "Ok. How about this, I'll take it slow, very slow, and then we go from there." Vitaly said, offering up the plan.

Alex nodded. Yeah that was a good plan.

Vitaly nodded back. He then started to slowly, like snail slow, push into Alex. Trying his hardest to make this as enjoyable as it was for him for Alex. He let out a soft moan. Vitaly was in a pleasure coma, slowly sliding down Alex's tight walls was one of the best feelings he had ever had. Almost as good as hoop jumping.

"Mmm..." the lion hissed as his partner eased into him. It was bearable but he still had to calm his breathing.

When the tiger finally hilted, which took a while;), he slowly began to pull out. Then when he was about half way out he pushed back in again. He continued to do that a couple of times, then started to pick up the speed, but not much.

Alex moaned out loud, pushing himself up to all fours as he lifted his tail out of the way or the tiger.

"Thankyou." Vitaly grunted out in between pleasure moans. He continued to rock in and out of the lion, everynow and then picking up the pace, all the while trying many different angles. He was trying to find Alex's spot, to help him enjoy it all better.

The lion grunted, being pushed forward with each thrust. The feeling of something pushing in and out of you was a strange one, that is until you hit the sweet spo- "AAHH!" Alex cried out in pleasure.

Vitaly smiled at the reaction. He positioned himself to hit that exact spot every time and again started to rock in and and out, still going kinda slow for the lions sake. Vitaly tried to hold his moans of pleasure in, but he couldn't help himself anymore. "Mmm..." He was moaning at every thrust.

The lion was crying out as that thick head hit his spot each time. It felt so good...

Vitaly hips were now just a blur, as he hammered into the lion. The pressure was building and he knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Ah! V-Vitaly!" Alex moaned, trying to shove his hips back into the feeling.

"Alex!" He responded back. Vitaly's coat was now completely soaked with sweat and his tounge was hanging out, panting like a dog. He was exhausted but the pleasure kept him going, never faltering and never missing his target.

"Oh! Yes!" Alex groaned out, claws digging into the bed.

"Alex I-I'm-." Vitaly was about release, not being able to last much longer.

"T-touch me! Please!" The lion begged, his own member hanging between his legs at its hardest.

Vitaly chuckled a little, then reached down and gripped Alex's manhood, all without missing a beat. He began to stroke the lion's memeber, matching the stroking to the thrusting.

That made Alex moan louder, starting to thrust into the paw. At this point they were screwing like animals. Mostly anyway.

"Mm...Mm...Mm..." Vitaly was voicing every moan now, not caring if anybody heard them. His hips and hand were a blur now, the pressure continued to build, increasingly becoming more and more known.

"YES!" The lion kept crying out.

The tiger had a smile planted on his face, it was from part pleasure and part arrogance. He was a little proud of himself being able to cause the reactions that the lion was having.

"Oh Vitaly!" Alex purred.

Vitaly continued to pump Alex's member, and drill him from behind. He shifted his weight slightly so that he could go deeper into Alex and hit his spot even harder, but still not hurting him. The tiger grunted in pleasure when Alex tensed and his walls tightened around his member, god he loved this.

It couldn't last forever though as Alex was close to climaxing. "I'm- I'm going to-!"

Vitaly didn't let up, instead he went faster. He could also feel his beginning to creep up, he wouldn't be able to last but for another minute.

This was the end for the lion. "A-ah! AAAAAAHHHH!" Alex screamed as he came all over the tiger's paw.

The lion's walls tightened around Vitaly's member, and with a few more thrusts the tiger reached his climax. "AHHHH-" Vitaly roared, spilling his seed into Alex. His climax lasted for a minute or two and he rode it out. After that all he could do was pant.

Alex was exhausted, falling forward on the bed panting.

Vitaly too laid down on the bed, and snuggled up next to Alex.

The lion gasped and breathed heavy, leaning in to the tiger's body.

Vitaly wrapped his arm around Alex and kissed him on the neck. "That vas amazing." He whispered into his ear.

"Y-yeah.." the lion panted in agreement, basking in their afterglow.

Vitaly was almost calmed down already. He was kind of used to the whole sex thing with his ex, but it was not near as good as what he just experienced with Alex. He laid there silent for a few minutes, so Alex could rest.

"It was amazing..."

"Yes it was." He said with a grin

"Vitaly...I...love you." Alex said relieved.

"I-I love you to." Vitaly said with a wide grin.

The lion hugged him suddenly.

Vitaly was taken by surprise by the out of nowhere hug. But as quickly as the surprise came, it was gone and he hugged the lion tightly.

Alex sighed into the hug, smiling.

Vitaly picked Alex up off of the ground and squeezed him, then set him back down and broke the hug. He stared into Alex's amazing blue eyes for a moment then, not being able to help himself, kissed him once more.

Alex kissed back, sighing with content. He could get used to this...and...he had a feeling he would. 


End file.
